


Awkward Kisses and Shifting World's

by isseitaka



Series: He Tian and Mo Guanshan Love Stories [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cute Dorks, Here's one of the requests I got on my tumblr, I have a lot of unfinished drafts in my google docs, I've had this in my google docs for so long, M/M, Nervous He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Mo Guanshan glared at him harshly, for both the nickname and the relentless teasing, turned around to marvel over his house a few meters away from them. His mother was probably still up considering the lights were on. Despite telling her that he was hanging out at He Tian’s house, she was still worried about him hanging out at night especially after what happened with She Li, even though there was no need too. He could handle himself and he had He Tian with him if anything were too-Shit. He had to stop thinking like this!He looked back at He Tian about to give him a piece of his mind before pausing, looking down at his open arms.“What in the chicken dick are you doing.... ?!”“I dared you.”





	Awkward Kisses and Shifting World's

The four unlikely friend’s: Jian Yi, Mo Guanshan, Zhang Xi, and He Tian spent their evening in He Tian’s apartment after what was supposed to be a quick game of basketball. There, they took turns playing on the multiple game consoles, watching television, finished off any homework or rather copied off Zhang Xi when he was not looking. He Tian and Jian Yi had went to the nearby convenience store to get some ingredients and stock up on a few snacks and Mo Guanshan started on dinner.

While He Tian and Mo Guanshan were washing the dishes after their hot meal, Jian Yi who was cuddling his full stomach on the couch asked whether they were interested in playing truth or dare. Zhang Xi and Jian Yi used to play it all the time when they were younger, sometimes alone, sometimes with friends, but Guanshan reminded them that they weren’t kids anymore. 

“Lighten up,” He Tian suggested with an adorning smirk, patting Mo Guanshan’s shoulder with his wet hand. A pissed off Guanshan chased him around with the sink hose, but eventually he complied and the four spent the rest of their time together playing truth or dare and a few other games too until Mo Guanshan got a call from his mother which meant it was time to go home. 

“You better be off my bed by the time I get back.” He Tian warned the two who were finding grace in his large bed. Although Guanshan was plenty capable of getting home by himself, He Tian insisted on buying his favorite pack of cigarettes at the nearby market. Even after buying those distasteful killsticks however (and offering to pay for anything Guanshan wanted - who had shamelessly grabbed himself a pepsi cola), He Tian was still following him well after despite Guanshan’s frequent retorts.

It wouldn’t have annoyed him so much if he didn’t give such shitty excuses like claiming to be a ‘responsible adult’ and ‘making sure you got home safe’ and even his least favorite one “cause i felt like it.” Guanshan couldn’t remember how many times he rolled his eyes in that walk alone. It was bad enough his friends at school have been poking fun at their closeness, but even Jian Yi was getting more annoying and persistent. While getting ready to go, Jian Yi had pulled him aside and told him that He Tian’s mood didn’t seem so great and “cheer him up would you?” which Guanshan would have decked him for if a clueless He Tian hadn’t suddenly took him into a chokehold to force his own sweater on him which he now currently had tied around his waist. Guanshan didn't want anything to do with it though because sure enough as he turned his head around about to leave the house, Jian Yi was waving at them with a knowing grin on his face before dashing for He Tian’s comfortable bed again and, purposely or not, on top of an unprepared Zhang Xi’s body. 

They weren’t surprised to hear high pitched yelling from the elevator. They just decided to get the hell out of there. 

And then, while they were almost to his house, He Tian started to act like a prick (more than he already was) sprouting weird things despite being quiet before. Guanshan didn't know which version of him he preferred though both were quite annoying in their own way

“So you’re not going to do it?”

Guanshan sucked in a breath. He Tian just wanted to get a rise out of him, but he was no longer that foolish 16 year old boy who tossed reckless punches whenever he felt like it. He still fought sometimes, but he learned how to pick his battles and although He Tian was someone he’d definitely like to fight (and knock out), it wasn’t the time or place.

“Scaredy cat.”

Even though he wanted too, so badly.

“Come on little Mo. You held hands with Zhang for _ten solid minutes_ and you even let Jian Yi hug you before we left.”

That wasn’t even a hug, he thought to himself grimly, “He hugged you too, idiot. It wasn’t like I wanted too!” countered Mo Guanshan, eyebrows knitted in frustration, “And Zhang Xi... that was just a stupid, childish dare. What are you even on about? Is that why you were so upset?”

Silence. Guanshan blinked at him widely.

“.... You serious? Wait, weren’t you the one who dared us to play **slapsies**!?” 

“Well you enjoyed it a little too much.” huffed the other male. Mo Guanshan felt his entire face twitch in disbelief, “You never show me any kind of affection. You push me away even though we’ve known eachother for so long, especially now that we are ...” He Tian cleared his throat, Guanshan gave him _shifty_ eyes, “Which I don’t mind by the way, not at all. But then you seemed so content playing with Zhang Xi. Jian Yi pointed it out too. It’s unfair.” 

Jian Yi… Guanshan thought darkly, whose side was he on?! “.. It was a dare..” He proposed weakly. God, he hated this! It’s not like he owed He Tian anything so why was he trying to make him feel better? 

“So, if it was a dare, you would do it? Ok Momo, I dare you to be more affectionate towards me.” And that's how it started.

Mo Guanshan glared at him harshly, for both the nickname and the relentless teasing, turned around to marvel over his house a few meters away from them. His mother was probably still up considering the lights were on. Despite telling her that he was hanging out at He Tian’s house, she was still worried about him hanging out at night especially after what happened with She Li, even though there was no need too. He could handle himself and he had He Tian with him if anything were too-

Shit. He had to stop thinking like this!

He looked back at He Tian about to give him a piece of his mind before pausing, looking down at his open arms.

“What in the chicken dick are you doing.... ?!”

“I dared you.”

“You’re an idiot!” Mo Guanshan yelled, though his voice fell immediately as He Tian put a finger to his lip to shh him, reminding him that it was dark and they were still outside. But then he laid his hands out again in the same motion and Guanshan honestly felt so tired in that moment.

“Come on, it’s not like I dared you to kiss me. But if it’s actually on the table -” The hard glare was back, He Tian hummed innocently looking away.  


It wasn’t just a hug for He Tian, it was never so simple! Guanshan wasn’t convinced, fully intent on resisting… but then he thought about Jian Yi and what he said, about their relationship, and alright the way He Tian looked waiting for something he knew probably wouldn’t come was quite invigorating to him. Like Guanshan held all the power in his hands.

He did and they both knew it.

“.... Okay, fine. But you have to keep your fucking eyes closed.”

He Tian blinked at him stupidly, “Huh? Why?”

“Don’t ask me why. I make the rules.” Mo Guanshan barked, grit his teeth when He Tian rose an eyebrow and again blatantly shhed him, “Cause it’s fucking awkward, that’s why, so do it. Wait, let’s go over there.”

He Tian allowed himself to be led further away from the buildings, towards a gated pathway which led to a small (shady) field. The only people who would be able to see them were anyone who walked up the same path. That was fine with He Tian because as soon as he was pushed into position, his eyes immediately fluttered closed as demanded. Mo Guanshan took a deep breath and a step forward. 

“You’re not going to run off, are you? Sick your delinquent gang on me again? Not that it’ll work of course.”

“Shut up.” God, was he even capable of being quiet at the right moment? His face flushed as he started growing close. It must have been because of what Jian Yi said, making him feel all awkward! And then He Tian with his stupid face and his stupid humiliating demands. It was only recently that Guanshan agreed to the notion of being just a little more than friends, and while they haven’t really gotten far; a few attempts at a blatant hand-turned-wrist hold when they were alone, hanging around eachother (and fighting) almost every day, frequent text and video messages (which frequently ended up with Guanshan cussing him out.) He Tian had assured him that he wouldn’t do anything else that he was uncomfortable with until Guanshan was ready to take the next step… and Mo Guanshan had punched him in the shoulder trying to hide the embarrassment in his face while taking peeks at his oblivious smiling mother during dinner.

That was two month ago. 

“Hey, Take your hands off!”

“You’re so slow though.” He Tian grumbled, but did as he was told. He was actually quite surprised that Mo Guanshan was going along with him. Usually he’d make more of a fuss, throw a punch or two, call him embarrassing and demand he never talk to him again while simultaneously agreeing to meet up with him the next day. It was a testament on how far they came, he supposed, even though he barely dodged a slap to the head every time.

He Tian didn’t move or say a word when there were sudden hands on his shoulder, even when Guanshan lowered his chin against the top of his shoulder with his hands intertwining loosely across his neck, the mere thought that he might ruin it if he so much as breathed.

He spent the next few seconds enjoying the warmth of his redhead, listening to every move he made, the sound his throat gave as he gulped, swallowed, or skipped a breath. How completely tense he felt in the beginning but as time passed, his body naturally relaxing to the point he was pushing a little more weight on him. He Tian could hear it, feel it, wanted more of it.

“Still going to say no to the kiss, I take it?” He joked, latched on immediately as Mo Guanshan threatened to move and laughed at his cold defiant tone, “Hey, I was kidding!” All in due time of course, he thought mischieviously as he slowly dropped his hands, “I know how hard this was for you since you’re not the affectionate type of guy, but this really feels nice, Guanshan.”

Mo Guanshan retensed in his arms again, great, but he was no longer moving away. He Tian held his breath then gave a tiny winded laugh waiting a few more seconds until all hell broke loose and they were back to the way they were before.

‘Why are you like this?’ thought Mo Guanshan with a sigh, rolling his eyes. He moved his head away, peeking across his face and paused to marvel over He Tian’s closed eyes and wide smile. He had been keeping his end of the bargain, not looking or touching him inappropriately. Such a little thing had made him feel better, He Tian was content with just this. 

Because He Tian wasn’t that 16 year old foolish boy enjoying the rise he gets out of pissing him off anymore. He wanted Guanshan to like him at his own pace. So those little small actions Mo gave, He Tian kept them close to his heart.

‘... He's an idiot,’ thinks Mo Guanshan, as he stares into He Tian’s face momentarily encaptured, the latter waiting for the other man to give him permission to open his eyes, leave, do something. He knows he’s still there from the feel of his breath and his addicting body warmth. What was he thinking about.?

And then he stops thinking and simply goes for it. Guanshan puts his hands over his cheeks and leans in. He Tian’s eyes are forced to flutter open at the feeling of something familiar to his lips, widened suddenly at the delicious scene in front of him. Guanshan’s eyes are closed tight, and kissing him hard and sloppy. It’s not like hes had much practice, afterall.

At first He Tian is frozen because _Holy fuck, is this real life?_. He could feel his heart hammering harder in his chest, or that might be Guanshan’s because their bodies are suddenly so close that it was indistinguishable. He Tian places his arms around him to get _closer_ and _feel_ just how much more this man can blow him away. 

“Breathe with your nose,” he suggests softly, after a brief pause. Guanshan’s eyes remain closed, however his eyebrows knit telling He Tian of his own frustration. 

“I’m. trying.” The other man grits out semi-angrily against his lips and He Tian wants to laugh because oh man he’s in so deep, and reality is so much sweeter than his materialized dreams. He didn’t care how fucking cliche that sounded cause it was true. Though he promised to hold himself back, it was really hard when the person you found yourself thinking about day-to-day was always in your space unknowingly garnering a sensual reaction out of you everytime. Because everything Mo Guanshan did was rather cute to him. 

Jian Yi had given him a blank look when he admitted it. Zhang Xi had pulled him aside secretly once and told him he understood. It had came up again briefly during his and Jian Yi's walk to the convenience store that evening with the insight that they seemed to have a lot in common in terms of having a lot of affection to give and not really knowing what to do with it. And though he wanted to give Jian Yi a push forward, he had also been sworn to secrecy and _really_ who was he to talk about the right time? 

Before long, Guanshan couldn't take it anymore and jerked himself away with his palms. He Tian stumbled back against a bush, breathing heavy and looked forward at the redhaired man who was pack-jammed against the fence on the other side, just as frenzied as he was, with one side of his lip swelled up from where He Tian bit him unable to help himself. 

He can no longer control it and rushed forward; Mo Guanshan’s on alert as he sees the momentary dark blur come at him until He Tian grasps him by the shirt and leans in again. Only Mo Guanshan’s eyes screw tightly out of pure reflex and He Tian misses from sheer lightheadedness and confusion as their noses get in the way, “Fuck..” He Tian grumbles, and writhers slightly at his cute expression, grasp loosening against his yellow strip. Mo Guanshan opens his eyes, looks at him and smirks slightly then gives him a comforting peck. He Tian’s mind is completely shut off at this point and so is Guanshan's who suddenly feels like he's working on excess energy.

And with that he moves back further, slides out the way, and turns around, hearing He Tian's pries to “Wait, wha- you can’t just-” 

“See you tomorrow” grumbles Mo Guanshan hurriedly. The lights to his house have been turned off he realizes by the time he leaves the clearing. 

“Oi, wait! Mo - damnit - why did you-?” 

“Cause I felt like it!” gruffed the other man before dashing out to the sidewalk and towards his house. He barrels through and shuts the door quickly, locking it. And then he turns, and lets out a large breath like it had previously been kicked out of him, remembering all that transpired just minutes ago while clasping unconsciously tight against He Tian’s sweater. And inhales. 

'  
'  
'  
'

**JIAN YI**

<12:30:05> Lol redhead... What did you do?

<12:30:59> Idiot Tian just walked in like a zombie and woke us up. 

<12:32:40>After stumbling over his feet he collapsed on the couch slightly red faced, sweaty and out of breath.....talking about how great life is and how thankful he is to his mother for giving birth to him.

<12:32:50>Whatever you did .... good job!

**MO BOY ******

< 12:46:10>✌  


**Author's Note:**

> this is not 100% edited ill doit in the morning. also i keep getting requests for jealous he tian so i incorporated it a little in the story. I hope you like it!


End file.
